First Move
by whatxthexbonkers
Summary: They're in love. She, Gabriella, shows it. He, Troy, gives mixed signals. She's tired of waiting. R&R please! T
1. Chapter 1

**First Move**

**_Summary: They're in love. She shows it, he gives mixed signals. She's tired of waiting_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what is not mine.**

- - - -

**CHAPTER ONE**

After the Twinkle Towne, Gabriella and Troy stayed just friends. They both wanted to be more, but Troy didn't think she loved him the way he did. But boy was he wrong. She loved him so much, but she was tired of waiting for him. She knew he loved her too, so she never let go. But gee, was he stubborn. She left so many hints for him.

**Flashback.**

_Gabriella was singing in her room. Not knowing anyone was watching, she pretended she was at her concert._

_She grabbed her brush, "Thank you for coming to my concert! Now this one goes out to the one who has my heart forever..._

_If ever you wondered if you touched my soul yes you do_

_Since I met you I'm not the same_

_You bring life to everything I do_

_Just the way you say hello_

_With one touch I can't let go_

_Never thought I'd fall in love with you..._

_Because of you, my life has changed, thank you for the love and joy you bring_

_Because of you, I feel no shame, I'll tell the world it's because of yo--"_

_"How come I wasn't invited to your concert. This hurts Montez.. I thought you were my best friend." He placed his hand on his heart to create more effect. "So, who is this guy?"_

_"He's just the most greatest person with beautiful blue eyes and talent that will knock you off your feet. He's real sweet too. I think i love him."_

_Troy frowned and asked stupidly, "Do I know him? He sounds a lot like me."_

_Gabriella just rolled her eyes. And they continued to talk._

**End flashback.**

If that wasn't enough, she tried another way. Trying to be more obvious.

**Flashback.**

_Troy was gathering his books from his locker when he noticed his best friend pop up. She had something in her hands._

_"Hey, what's that?" he asked. She gave it to him while saying, "It's for you. My grandma told me to give it to the one I love. And I can honestly say I think you should have it."_

_Troy thinking it was just a friendship gift, gratefully took it and thanked her. They were in the middle of a hug when he said, "Not that I don't love it, but why didn't you just give it to Taylor?"_

_She let go and said, "Because, I love you." He was surprised but shrugged it off and said, "Cool." That disappointed her._

**End flashback.**

She was still determined to make him realize what she's been doing.

- - - -

"I don't know Tay, maybe I was wrong. Maybe he really doesn't feel the same. Maybe he loves someone else. Maybe we're not meant to be. May-"

"Gabi! Get a hold of yourself. Do you hear what you're saying? MAYBE. That means your just thinking things. Ask everyone we all know it," Taylor said as they was walking down the hall.

"But I can't help but feel that this is all wrong. He never made a move, nothing. Just a bunch of mixed signals," Gabriella reasoned. Sharpay walked by with Kelsi and joined the two.

"Is she still thinking what i think she's thinking?" Sharpay questioned.

"As confusing as that was, yes." Taylor replied. "GABRIELLA. STOP! WE KNOW YOU LOVE HIM, AND HE LOVES YOU! WHY DON'T YOU MAKE THE MOVE INSTEAD?! Sheesh, people these days!" Kelsi yelled.

The other three girls stopped with mouthes open with shock. "See, its that obvious that Kelsi is tired of it, but hey! Quiet girl has a good idea," Sharpay said sneakily.

Taylor nodded knowing what she was thinking, and Kelsi glared at her with the fact that she still called her quiet girl.

"And Shar, what idea would this be?..." Gabriella wondered.

"Simple. You make the moves."

Gabriella was unsure of what was going to happen now.

- - - -

**Okay. Hm... Tell me what you think. Even if its harsh. It's all good in the neighborhood. If you have ideas for what should happen, just let me know! I am more than delighted to hear them. :) Oh yeah! and the song she sang was "Because of You" by Keith Martin.**

** 3 elise**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Move**

**_Summary: They're in love. She shows it, he gives mixed signals. She's tired of waiting_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what is not mine.**

**A/N: Before I start, I just wanted to say thanks to the people who reviewed! I made me so excited haha i wanted to add this up right away. yeah total nerd, but heeey. :)**

- - - -

**CHAPTER TWO**

"I don't know guys. I mean what if this doesn't work out like we plan it to?"

"Then Gabi, that means it's not over. Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, then its not the end," Sharpay plainly stated.

"Wow. That was pretty deep Shar," Taylor said as the others nodded.

"Well, duh. With all these good looks, personality and brains comes with it!" They all rolled their eyes and laughed.

- - - -

Since it was a friday, they decided to host a sleep over at Gabriella's to come up with the plan. As they walked through the front door, to the living room Gabriella's mom greeted them.

"Hello ladies. Nice of you guys to come over again! What's the occasion this time?" Ms. Montez asked knowing they have something planned.

"Oh Mommy! Do you always think we are planning something? What if we-" Sharpay barged in, "You know how Troy and Gabriella love each other, well we are helping her get them together!" Taylor added, "Yeah. Lunkhead over there is too slow and needs some help." Her mom shook her head and laughed, "Okay girls whatever you say. I need to do some shopping. I trust you."

"Bye, I love you Mommy." Gabriella said innocently.

It was quiet for a few seconds as Gabriella got some snacks.

"I got it! Why don't you just "casually" ask him on a date? Something simple like picnic and miniature golf?" Sharpay asked.

"Perfect! I heard he loves that, but what if he just thinks its just a friendship thing like usual?" Kelsi thought out loud.

"Maybe she should wear something that should change his mind..." Taylor looked like she had something planning in her mind.

The three girls planned together, but were stopped by Gabriella. "Um, hello? Guys! I think I needa hear your plan. You know, just because I think its a little important that I know," Gabriella sarcastically said.

They filled her in and were soon raiding her closet. She had nothing that would scream the right impression.

Then they found it. They decided to go with a fun and cute theme.

The top was a light green color with and open back, just before the bra strap. Khaki short-shorts with yellow polka-dot peep toes. She accessorized it up with a yellow head band, yellow bangle, and a cute striped hobo bag. Her outfit was definitely matching and ready for a date. The girls squealed with excitement. (A/N: Links for pictures in profile.)

Now the only thing left to do was to ask him. They decided since it wasn't late yet, she would go over to his house and ask him. She was dressed in something normal so it would shock him for the date later. Of course only if he said yes.

Gabriella and the girls walked to Troy's only to find that he and the boys were playing basketball. Gabriella stopped, causing the girls to scream as they all fell.

"Gabi, come on! Don't get cold feet now. I wanna see my boyfriend," Sharpay said. Taylor added, "Yeah us too. And that should be easier since we will be distracting the guys."

They got up and the girls ran to their boy friends, leaving Gabriella scared. She waved at Troy and he walked towards her. "Hey Gabs! What brings you guys here?"

"Well, they wanted to see their boyfriends and since I don't have one," She closed her eyes, "I came to ask you a question..."

"Oh. And what would that question be?" He asked not knowing what she was thinking.

Her eyes now open looking at the ground, "Troy, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" She could feel herself blushing because she had just asked him out.

"You mean, your asking me out?" Troy was still unsure.

"Yes. I am, tomorrow you and me." She sighed. She was getting tired of this.

"It would be my pleasure," Troy said grinning which made Gabriella smile too.

"Then it's settled! I'll pick you up tomorrow at eleven! Wear something comfortable, nothing fancy!" She said excitedly.

"Will do. And by any chance, will you tell me where you are taking me?" She giggled, "Nope!"

And she skipped away dragging her friends with her. She waved to him and blew a kiss. He caught it and put it in his pocket.

She was feeling extra perky, and the girls noticed.

"Hey Gabi you can stop humming now and tell us what happened. We all know he said yes." Sharpay said.

"Hm? What do you mean 'we'?"

"The gang. We kinda told them what you were doing." Taylor answered. "Yeah, and they were so happy. It was weird, but I guess it just proves he does love you," Kelsi continued.

"Well, if you insist. I told him you were all there to see your boyfriends. Then I asked and blew him a kiss. No big deal," Gabi shrugged.

"No big deal? You just asked a guy out and blew him a kiss. You are such a flirt Montez!" Sharpay said.

"Am not! You told me to ask him out," she said defensively.

"Chill Gabs, she was kidding." Taylor said.

Gabriella heard what she called her and said, "Only Troy can call me Gabs." She blushed when she realized what she said. "I mean..."

They smirked. Then Gabi's stomach growled. She became more red, as they all laughed. "Don't know about you guys but I'm hungry, too. Let's go eat out before we get settled here," Kelsi suggested. They agreed and went to the usual hang out.

They walked in when they saw the guys reading menus. The girls decided they would eat with them.

"Hey boys!" Sharpay sang. "Hey Sharpay! You can sit by me," suggested Zeke. Taylor was by Chad and Kelsi by Jason.

When they were all in their seats Troy fell off. They all laughed and then Chad said,"Hey man. I think you and Gabriella should just get another booth."

Gabi and Troy found a booth and looked at the menu. There was an awkward silence until Troy broke it. "So why did you ask me out? I thought it was a guy's job."

"Yeah, me too. I just thought we could go on a date you know. I mean we know each other well, but we can get to know each other more."

"Right. So we can be closer friends," Troy assumed.

"No, so we can get to know each other better," Gabriella tried to clear, "Unless you don't want to."

"No no I want to. I just wanted to get that straight." He smiled genuinely. She returned it.

When they were done eating they all walked back home. Both anticipating tomorrow.

- - - -

**A/N: Kay! Chapter two. did you likey? hopey so-y... yeah okay. just tell me what's up!**

**Thanks you really tho.**

**Love, Elise**


	3. Chapter 3

**First Move**

**_Summary: They're in love. She shows it, he gives mixed signals. She's tired of waiting_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what is not mine.**

- - - -

**CHAPTER THREE**

Today was the big day! They girls woke up and ate breakfast that Ms. Montez kindly made before she went to work. They decided to kill some time before the date.

"Okay I don't know about you guys, but I'm bored." Gabriella said while flicking thru channels.

Sharpay then suggested, "Why don't we do karaoke? I mean you don't even have to get ready yet, so why no?"

Taylor and Kelsi nodded eagerly. "Yeah! We have tons of time to kill since we woke up so early, and we can just do it in our pajamas."

Gabriella giggled, "Fine, as long as I still have time to get ready." She set it up and they picked songs.

After they all did one song Sharpay insisted, "Let's sing this song! It seems fun!" They all laughed. "Shar what are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Getting in the spirit for the song! Duh!" She said as she did her hair different. They shrugged and fixed their hair funny too. When they finished she pressed play.

Sharpay then gave a little introduction, "Ahem. And now... the beautiful girls of East High!" The music played and they got wild.

Taylor: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

Sharpay: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

Taylor: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,

Sharpay: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,

Taylor: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really

really really wanna zigazig ha

Gabi: If you want my future forget my past,

If you wanna get with me better make it fast,

Kelsi: Now don't go wasting my precious time,

Get your act together we could be just fine

Sharpay:What do you think about that now you know how I feel,

Say you can handle my love are you for real,

Taylor:I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try

If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.

Gabi: Yo, I'll ---

They screamed. "What was that?!" Gabriella asked as they heard a loud thump. Taylor then said looking out the window, "More like _who_ was that," and she opened the door.

The girls laughed when they say the guys on the ground over each other. "Spying are we?" Taylor said with raised eyebrows.

Chad then made a comment, "Aw you guys look so cute dancing around in your pajamas! And your hair is so hot." They blushed and quickly fixed their hair.

"Danforth shut it! What are you guys doing here anyway?" Sharpay asked.

Jason stepped forward, "We just wanted to check on you for Troy." Troy then elbowed him. "Yeah, well we better go... Bye!"

The girls shared confused looks as they rushed away.

"Oh my gosh! I better get ready!" Gabriella said. Once she was dressed, Sharpay did her hair and makeup, Taylor adjusted the camera and mic so they could hear and see her, and Kelsi made sure everything was right.

- - - -

The guys had arrived at Troy's and were now in his room.

The guys just laughed as Troy was pacing back and forth. "What if she changed her mind? Do I look alright?"

Jason assured him, "You look great, like a fox!" Troy was so nervous about this he said, "What! I don't want to look like a fox! I wanna look like a man!"

Jason shook his head.

"Hey. Hey! You're Captain! Of course you look good. Alright man? Chill she's coming soon." Chad said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, your right. Thanks guys." The guys said goodbye and secretly went to Gabriella's to see their girlfriends and watch through the camera.

- - - -

Gabriella reached the front door. She rang the doorbell.

Troy answered it and said, "Wow you look great."

"Thanks you do too. Now let's go!"

They were in the car when he asked, "I know you won't tell me but I'm gonna figure it out sooner or later so why not tell me where we are going?"

"I decided later is better. So just wait... Oh I LOVE THIS SONG!!!" Gabriella squealed.

Troy just smiled as she slightly rocked to the beat while singing.

"We have arrived Mr. Bolton."

Troy rushed out, and opened her door and offered his arm. She accepted it and lead him to the door.

They picked their color for their golf balls and went to the first one.

"I just wanted to let you know, that I'm not really good at this... I only picked this for you." She admitted.

Troy smirked, "Then maybe you should let the master teach you. But how did you know I liked this?"

"I have my sources" She looked at him and he smiled. She smiled too.

Troy shot it and got a hole in one. "Wow! Troy! Oh my gosh, a hole in one? Is there anything you can't do?"

He blushed at the comment and said humbly, "It was nothing. I bet you can do that too."

"I can't, if you didn't remember. I need your help." He put his club down and went behind her. His hands on hers sent shivers down her spine. He moved it and the ball went rolling.

"HOLE IN ONE! DID YOU SEE THAT TROY!?" She was like a little girl at a magic show.

"Yeah I saw it Gabs. I was helping you," He chuckled.

"Oh right!" She giggled.

- - - -

At Gabriella's.

The girls awed when Troy went behind her. "That's so cute!" one said.

Ms. Montez opened the door, "So I take it their date's going well?" They all nodded as the mom said, "I knew this was going to be great! I'm so happy for them, finally together!"

"Um, they aren't together yet, ma'am." Zeke said politely, earning a kiss from Sharpay on the cheek when Ms. Montez left.

- - - -

They were on the last hole and Gabi was winning. Since Troy helped her all the time. She always distracted him when it was his turn.

Gabriella then said playfully while giggling, "Troy, you aren't as good as you said you were."

"Is that so?" She nodded. He then asked, "What about now? huh?" while carrying her and making her laugh. (A/N like in the gym when she invented pop corn. :P)

"Put me down!" She insisted. "Thank yo-" She was cut off when he started tickling her. She begged him to stop in between laughs.

"Only if you say 'Troy Bolton is the best at everything' while bowing to me!" She said, "fine you win!"

"Troy Bolton is the best at everything." She said quietly while tipping her head.

"Hm, what did you say? And I don't see you bowing" He reminded her.

She playfully rolled her eyes and said it louder while bowing making everyone stare. "Happy now?" He pretended to think. "I guess."

She hit his arm and said,"Come on we have one more event!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the car.

It was only a few minutes later till they got to the park. There was a picnic laid out by the pond. He smiled at it. "You took so much time with this date huh?"

"Yeah, only the best for you." She said smiling, but then quietly she said to the mic, "Thanks girls!"

The date was almost over. "This was nice don't you think?" Gabriella said quietly noticing how close they were.

"Yeah, i loved it." Troy said leaning in, "We should do it again."

She then found herself leaning too, but was disappointed when he turned away.

"Maybe this time I could take you out... like tomorrow for a more elegant scene?" He said ignoring the fact he almost kissed her.

"Sure. I can't wait." Gabriella said slightly disappointed by the almost-kiss and happy that their plan worked.

- - - -

She got back home and it was now just her and the girls. They were all gushing about what happened and delighted how their plan worked. They told her not to worry about the kiss because he asked her on another date. The girls slept over one more night for the weekend; for tomorrows occasion.

- - - -

**Kayz, that's it. I think this is going okay. Do your magic! & lay it on me!**

**Thanks! Oh and they sang Wannabe - Spice Girls. :)**

**Love, Elise**


	4. Chapter 4

**First Move**

**_Summary: They're in love. She shows it, he gives mixed signals. She's tired of waiting_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what is not mine.**

- - - -

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The girls had hung out the whole day at the mall and then went home for Gabriella to get ready. Troy had called Gabriella earlier and asked if she could drive to the restaurant and meet him there because his dad wanted him to practice. She agreed and the girls decided they would eat there, too just in case she needed help. But just not near them so they weren't seen.

"Okay which one was I wearing again?" A confused Gabriella asked.

Sharpay got out her outfits and laid it on her bed. "Gabi, this is simple!" She said in a "duh" tone, "Taylor, Kelsi, and myself have separated your new outfits into themes. All you have to do is pick your theme and we do the rest for you."

"Aw! Thanks guys! I don't know what I'd do without you guys" Gabriella thanked them sincerely.

The other three just looked at each other and shrugged, "It was nothing." They all smiled.

Gabriella chose the gold dress with a belt buckle. It was metallic and you could tell right away Sharpay picked it. It was accompanied by gold heels that matched the glamourous effect the dress had. They added 6 gold bangles for her bare arms. (A/N: Links in profile.)

They were happy because they had everything planned out very well for that outfit. And to tone the glamour down, they gave her a brown jacket.

The routine went just like yesterday's. Sharpay with the make up, Taylor with the camera, and Kelsi made sure everything was right.

They squealed. "Girl, you are so hot!" Taylor complimented. "Yeah, really Gabriella you look stunning," Kelsi said with honesty.

Sharpay finished and said, "Seriously, you'll knock him dead."

"I don't know. You sure this isn't too much?"

"NO!!" They all yelled. "Gabi, honey. You're in denial if you think otherwise. So for the last time, you look perfect," Taylor told her.

"Now let's go to dinner!" Kelsi said as if it was all she was thinking about.

- - - -

Troy was practicing with his dad in their back yard. Troy forgot all about the date because of all the work outs his dad did with him.

"Good job son! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Jack praised his son. Then they heard the phone ring. "Alright son, that will be all. Good work."

Troy ran in and grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Captain! Wanna go bowling with the guys and me? We're all here." It was Chad. He was already at the bowling alley with Zeke and Jason. This was supposed to be their guys' night out tradition every sunday, as if they were celebrating the weekend.

"Of course man! Let me just get ready and I'll be there."

"Alright. We're at the usual lane." Chad said before ending it.

The hung up and Troy went to wash up.

- - - -

Gabriella and the girls got to the restaurant. It was 5:45, and Troy said to meet him there by 6. He wanted it early because he had other things planned.

It wasn't busy so Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi found a good table of their choice.

Gabriella was tired of waiting and decided to talk to them through the camera's mic, "Are we really this early? Because I don't have a watch." She listened intently into the ear piece, "Hello? Guys?"

"Oh sorry! We aren't early anymore. We thought that you would be on your date by now. It's been about... 45 minutes since we got here," Taylor apologized. "Yeah, we just finished our food. Sharpay thought you threw the camera somewhere." Kelsi explained.

"Do you think he forgot?" Gabriella panicked. "Did something happen to him? Did I do something wrong? I thought everything was perfect!"

Sharpay tried to calm her down, "Gabriella, listen to me. You have done nothing wrong. You just wait okay? He'll be running into your arms apologizing. He's probably thinking about you right now. Don't worry."

"I guess your right... but I'm tired, I wanna go home now. Is that okay?" Gabriella asked sadly.

"Sure of course. We can go watch movies since it's not that late yet." Sharpay suggested. Gabriella nodded and a couple minutes later the girls were walking to the car.

Gabriella was crushed. She looked as if she was on the verge of crying. Gabriella thought to herself, 'they're right, he's probably miserable too.

- - - -

At the bowling alley.

"This is great. A night for the men!" Chad cheered after he got a strike.

"I couldn't agree more my friend!" said Jason as he gave him a high-five.

Zeke and Troy came back with candy and drinks. Chad saw and ran over to him. Troy and Zeke shook their heads as their friend went crazy.

"What do you think our girlfriends are doing?" Zeke asked out of wonder. The question made Chad have a face of disgust. "Dude! This our guys' night out. That's not supposed to be a thought right now. Just have fun!"

Zeke's question made Troy feel like he forgot something, but he shrugged it off and said with a licorice in the air as if he were making a toast, "For being great men! To us!"

"To us!" They cheered and put together their candy and ate it.

- - - -

Kelsi and Taylor noticed that she was hurt since Sharpay was driving. Taylor rubbed her back while Kelsi said soothingly, "I know you're sad, but I know he is sad too. He's probably still with his dad. You know how Coach Bolton is." Taylor took over when she saw Gabriella holding back tears, "Really Gabi, it's okay to cry, but you don't have to. Don't worry."

A few minutes later Sharpay pulled up to Gabriella's house. They made it inside and Sharpay quickly went to Gabi and hugged her. She tried to calm her down, "Gabriella, don't worry. This can be our girls hang out. Movie-fest, junk food and all!" Taylor cheered, "Yeah! Good idea! We'll have so much fun, you'll forget all about him."

Kelsi nodded as they group hugged. When they let go, Gabriella smiled at her friends as her way of thanking them.

But then, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She sobbed her heart out into a pillow.

After a few minutes of crying, questions, and calming down, Gabriella stopped. She then said with her hoarse voice, "Thanks guys, but I think I know where my heart is now."

"With Troy?" Kelsi assumed.

"No, on that pillow. I don't think I ever want him to have my heart. He can't have it, I'm not going to give it to him." The girls looked sympathetically at her.

"...Not yet." Gabriella said quietly, so only she can hear.

- - - -

**A/N: okaaaaaaay. bad Troy bad! haha, yeah well. More to come thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First Move**

**_Summary: They're in love. She shows it, he gives mixed signals. She's tired of waiting_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what is not mine.**

- - - -

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Gabriella woke up tired and sore from last night. She didn't want to go to school, but she decided she would go for her mom.

Gabriella felt lethargic and apathetic. She didn't have her same happy look, no twinkle in the eyes or smile shining brightly. She didn't care what she looked like today, so it only took her a few minutes to get ready. When she was done, she went downstairs to her mom. They ate breakfast together since she was early.

"Oh honey! Are you okay?" Ms. Montez rushed to Gabriella and put her hand on her head to feel her temperature. "Well, you feel fine. But you look terrible, sweetie. What's the matter?"

Gabriella didn't feel like telling her mom so she said with no emotion staring blankly into the space before her, "I'm just not hungry."

"Well, I want you to eat at least just a little bit. And you didn't fully answer my question... Is this about Troy and last night?" Ms. Montez assumed.

Gabriella slightly nodded and nibbled on some toast. Her mom frowned sympathetically. "At least your eating... Oh and don't worry. You'll find someone."

- - - -

At school.

She went to her locker to get her book that she never got to finish and walked to homeroom. She walked quietly to her seat and read her book.

She was then interrupted by Troy and the guys laughing. She rolled her eyes thinking no one was looking at her, but was shocked to hear gasps.

Gabriella looked up and saw Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi. They gasped, "Gabriella?!"

"You okay? You don't look so good. And why did you just roll your eyes?" Taylor wondered.

Gabriella was still feeling lethargic and apathetic. She responded by nodding slightly to Troy and the guys. Sharpay sighed.

"Are they annoying you? Because if they are, we can fix that." Sharpay said. "Even Tr--"

"Gabriella is this about last night?" Kelsi interrupted. She nodded and said with a weak voice, "I feel numb, sick, and hurt. I just want to hang out with my girls and forget about him."

They smiled, "Good, because that's what we are going to." Taylor said, "Yeah you won't even remember what he even looks or sounds like."

Just then, as if on cue, Troy walked up with the guys following. "Hi Gabs." Troy said not looking at her, and when he did he said, "Gabs!? Is something wrong? You look weak... Did someone hurt you?"

Gabriella felt her blood boiling inside her. She wanted so much to smack him. (A/N: HAHA, Carito06 ;) ) But she couldn't. She said as calmly as she could, "Yes."

"What? Yes what?" Troy asked.

"Yes! Yes someone hurt me! Yes something is wrong! Yes! Yes, yes, yes. And your right, I am weak, but maybe not for the reasons you might think." Gabriella said angrily.

The girls rubbed her back and tried to calm her down, while Troy and the guys just stood there shocked. "What? Who hurt you Gabster?" Chad asked.

"Yeah Gabs who? We can tell him what's up." Troy said as they nodded.

"You hurt me. You did this. We had a date, and you blew me off. So there, tell him what's up. Oh, and do not call me Gabs," Troy stared at his shoes. He didn't know what to do, she was right. He forgot.

"I-I'm sor-" Gabriella cut him off, "Save it."

- - - -

In the hall.

"Wow girl! That was wow." Taylor said.

"I don't know why I did that. I couldn't hold it in... I shouldn't have done that." Gabriella said sadly. "No, you did the right thing Gabriella. Someone had to finally tell him something." Sharpay said.

"Oh, and the 'Do not call me Gabs' thing was a nice touch!" Kelsi added earning laughs from the girls. "Good to see you laughing! And to make that laugh last longer, we are going to hang out tonight. Just us." Sharpay said while they agreed.

- - - -

After school.

The girls were together now and they decided to go to the hang out, Wildcat's Den (A/N: I made that up, if there is something existing similar to that, it is just a coincidence). They got a table and ordered their food. "Oh great, they're here." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"You wanna leave?" Kelsi asked Gabriella. "No, it's fine. He can't ruin this night too."

"Oh! Look! Hot guy at 12 o' clock!" Sharpay whispered loudly. Kelsi's jaw dropped and Taylor and Gabriella laughed and turned around. The stopped laughing and dropped their jaws too.

"Oh my gosh!" They squealed. "Gabriella you so need to go get him! He's by himself! Go ask him to join us!" Taylor said. They gasped, "We have boyfriends!"

Taylor said, "But she doesn't," She said pointing to Gabriella. Kelsi and Sharpay's mouths formed an "o".

With that, Gabriella walked towards him. "Hi, I'm Gabriella." She said smiling widely reaching out her hand for him to shake it. "Brandon," He said taking her hand.

"You wanna eat with me? I'm by myself." He offered. The other three girls squealed and clapped loudly as they saw this. Gabriella shook her head.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my friends." She said still smiling then looked at her friends.

"Oh, sure. Thanks, I'm new here and it's great to have someone as beautiful as you inviting me to your table." He said as she giggled.

They introduced each other.

- - - -

Meanwhile.

Troy and the guys saw the girls with Brandon. Jealousy was in Troy's eyes. The guys saw. "Hey man, relax. You might burn holes in him." Chad said.

"Don't worry they aren't doing anything, besides they know they have boy friends." Zeke assured. Then Jason realized what he said and told him, "Well, except for Gabi."

Troy became quiet after that. While the guys just talked.

- - - -

With Brandon and the girls.

Sharpay said, "Oh don't get any ideas, we are all taken."

Brandon "Oh, of course..." Taylor corrected her, "Not all of us. Gabi isn't." Gabriella blushed.

"Gabi? Is that what they call you?" Brandon asked. She replied, "Just my friends. Some try to be creative and make their own special one. Do you have a nick name?"

"The guys on my baseball team call me Bee. They thought it was clever because my name and our uniform colors: yellow and black." He said chuckling.

The girls giggled. "You can call me that if you want." He said looking at Gabriella, "Can I give you a nick name, too?"

She smiled. "Yeah I'd like that."

He smiled back, "Then you can be my Gee, and I'll be your Bee." Kelsi awed out loud. "Oops, sorry!" She said after Taylor and Sharpay laughed.

"I like that. Thanks, Bee." She told him. Then her phone rang. "Oh it's my mom. I think we gotta go." She said reluctantly.

"I see... Hey, maybe I can call you?" He asked.

"Yeah you can, here." She replied and gave her number. "Talk to you soon!"

As soon as they left, the girls gushed about him and how he was perfect for Gabriella. The whole time Gabriella forgot about Troy and smiled the whole time.

"Well, when you get back from your day dreaming we'll talk to you then." Taylor said laughing with the girls, "Yeah see you tomorrow!" Kelsi yelled out with Sharpay waving.

Gabriella was so happy that she told her mom and her mom just laughed and shook her head. "I told you that you would find someone."

"Thanks Mom. I think I'm going to get some rest now." She went upstairs and her head filled with thoughts of Brandon. She fell asleep with her day dreams.

- - - -

**A/N: Thanks Carito06! I used your idea. :) So i dedicate this chapter and Brandon aka Bee to you. :) lol**

**& Sorry about not updating quickly I wasn't in town. Sooo, abracadabra! Do your thing!**

**Love, Elise**


	6. Chapter 6

**First Move**

**_Summary: They're in love. She shows it, he gives mixed signals. She's tired of waiting_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what is not mine.**

- - - -

**CHAPTER SIX**

- - - -

It was early in the morning and Gabriella was awake and perky. She was dancing and singing while getting ready. She was obviously excited for the day ahead of her since she was going to see Bee.

_I got my sight set on you_

_And I'm ready to wait_

_I have a heart that will_

_Will never be tamed_

_I knew you were somethin' special_

_When you spoke my name_

_Now I can't wait_

_To see you again_

_I've got a way of knowin'_

_When somethin' is right_

_I feel like I must have known you_

_In another life_

_'Cause I felt this deep connection_

_When you looked in my eyes(can't wait)_

_Now I can't wait_

_To see you again_

She was about to look in the mirror when her phone rang. She didn't look at caller id and just answered her phone,

Gabriella / **Brandon**

"Hello?"

**"Good morning Gee. I'm sorry if this is early but I wanted to know if you wanted a ride to school with me."**

"Sure! I can't wait! Here's my address..."

**"Mm, okay. I'll see you soon. Bye Gee!"**

"Bye Bee!"

_The last time I freaked out,_

_I just kept lookin' down!_

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me,_

_What I'm thinkin' 'bout._

_Felt like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what's wrong with me?_

_My best friend Leslie said_

_"Oh, She's just bein' Miley."_

_The next time we hang out,_

_I will redeem myself,_

_My heart, it can't rest till then,_

_Whoa, whoa,_

_I, I can't wait,_

_To see you again_

Gabriella finished and ran downstairs to her mom. They ate breakfast together and as soon as Gabriella finished, the door bell rang.

_I got this crazy feelin'_

_Deep inside_

_When you called and asked to see me_

_Tomorrow night_

_I'm not a mind reader_

_But I'm readin' the signs (bet you can't wait)_

_Bet you can't wait_

_To see me again_

"Well mom, that must be Brandon! I'll see you later!" She said then kissed her mom.

"Okay honey. Have a good time at school."

"Hey Be-- Troy? What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked shocked.

"Um... did you forget? We always go to school together every tuesday."

"Right.. um, Troy?" She asked looking at her feet as he said, "yeah?"

"Well, I kinda told Bee that he could take me." She looked up at Troy. He looked hurt and disappointed. "Is that okay? I can tell him I can't."

"Who's Bee? But no, no." He shook his head, "Don't I'll just see you later, bye."

A few minutes later Bee came to the door.

"Good morning beautiful." Bee smiled at Gabriella.

"Good morning to you too handsome." She smiled back, "Let's go! I can show you around when we get there."

He nodded and lead her to the car. The car ride was far from silent. They were talking and laughing like they've known each other forever. Gabriella heard a song and turned it up, "Oh my gosh! Bee I was listening to this earlier when you called!" She sang it while he mumbled the words with her.

_And next time we hang out_

_I will redeem myself_

_My heart can't rest 'til then_

_Whoa, whoa,I_

_I can't wait_

_To see you again_

_I got my sight set on you_

_And I'm ready to wait_

_The last time I freaked out_

_I just kept lookin' down_

_I st-st-stuttered when_

_You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout_

Gabriella stopped singing and giggled. "What are you laughing at?" Brandon asked.

"Nothing, just that you know the words to this song." She said trying to hold her giggles.

"Oh," He blushed. "My little sister listens to this stuff and she makes me sing with her."

She smiled, "Aw, you have a sister? That's so sweet of you to sing with her."

"Yeah, I guess. Um, Gee is this it?" He asked as they pulled up to the school.

"Yes, this is it. Okay, I'll show you around since we have homeroom together." Gabriella said as she grabbed his hand an led him towards the gang.

- - - -

Brandon walked slowly and Gabriella dragged him, "Don't be shy. They are really nice."

They reached the gang and Chad and Taylor were arguing, Sharpay was fixing her hair, and the rest were just talking.

"Hey guys! This is Brandon." Gabriella said as he waved shyly.

Gabriella introduced the guys. "So man, I saw you with the girls yesterday. Are you a player?" Chad asked. Taylor smacked him, "Excuse him. He's like that."

Brandon laughed, "It's okay. He reminds me of my friend back home. Actually all of you do."

Sharpay smiled, "Ooh! Tell us about them and who we remind you of."

"Well, you," He said looking at Sharpay. "You remind me of Rachel. She was always into looking her best and getting what was best. People thought she was mean because of that, but really she was nice."

"Well, what can I say? I really _am_ the best aren't I?" Sharpay said as Chad said, "Maybe you're wrong, she's not all that nice." She glared at him. "Just kidding!"

"And you, you're kinda like Jordan." He said pointing to Zeke. "He was Rachel's closest guy friend. He was the only one that really understood her. And it showed how close they were, I don't know if you guys are like that but I just had a feeling." Zeke smiled at Sharpay, "Well. She is my girlfriend."

"And Taylor you remind me of Kahlen." She asked, "Why?"

"You seem to be the only one who can tame Chad, and she was too. She was the one who calmed Shawn down. Oh, and Shawn was like Chad." Chad put an arm around Taylor.

"What about us?" Jason asked.

Gabriella interupted and hugged Brandon tightly, "I'm really glad you guys are getting along well!" Gabriella said happily. "Yeah I think it's because of that, I feel at home here. Thanks guys." He thanked them sincerely. The girls awed and the guys the shrugged. Except for Troy.

"I gotta go." Troy said and walked away quickly.

"Wait, that's not right. We all have the same homeroom. I wonder what's the rush.." Sharpay reasoned. Gabriella yelled while chasing Troy, "I'll meet you guys there!"

- - - -

Taylor said what everyone was thinking, "I wonder why he left."

"He's not over Gabriella!" Chad exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The girls' mouthes hung open in shock as Brandon's smile fell.

"But the date? The crying? The Brandon?!" Sharpay said pointing to a sad Brandon. The girls patted his back.

"Don't worry Brandon." Kelsi said, "Wow, we haven't even started school and all this happened."

"Ladies, why aren't you concerned for Troy?" Zeke questioned. "He's the one who stood her up." Taylor defended.

"But he forgot, he was training with his dad, and then he was with us." Jason said.

"Oh great reason!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"You guys, I think we should just leave it to them." Brandon suggested. "This happened back home and everyone ruined what could have happened when they interfered..." His voice was shaking with every word.

They looked at him with sorrow. Chad apologized while the other nodded, "I'm sorry man. We just got.. I don't know."

Zeke asked "I don't want to seem rude, but what happened?"

"Well..."

- - - -

Gabriella was panting, "Troy... why... go fast.. we... class." Troy looked confused, "You okay? Breathe first."

"Okay... Why did you leave?" Gabriella quickly asked. Then Troy shrugged, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Gabriella asked shocked. "Did we do something?" She got quiet, "Did I?"

"Huh? No. I guess I don't like Brandon." Troy said honestly as he shrugged. "W-why not?" Gabriella had a sad expression on but Troy couldn't see.

"I guess it's because I li-nevermind."

"You what Troy?"

"I..."

- - - -

**A/N: sooo, okay! Thanks for the reviews. um, do you have any ideas or suggestions for what should happen? Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**First Move**

**_Summary: They're in love. She shows it, he gives mixed signals. She's tired of waiting_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what is not mine.**

- - - -

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

- - - -

"I.." Troy started while Gabriella just stared at him.

"I lo-" The bell rang. "Just tell me later k? Right now we have to get to class." Gabriella said as they ran to class.

- - - -

"You guys are so lucky that Durbus isn't here yet." Chad told them.

Troy and Gabriella nodded. "So Troy what were you going to tell me earlier?" Gabriella asked as the others watched knowing what he was going to say.

"I lo-"

"Settle down class. That includes you too Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus said as she entered the classroom.

During their daily lecture on cell phones, everyone was thinking.

Gabriella:

_I am so happy that I have Bee. He's the best. I know we aren't officially together yet, but I just have this great feeling about him. Everyone seems to approve of him. Everyone except for Troy that is... I wonder why he_

Brandon:

_..Doesn't like me. At first I thought he was just quiet, but now I know why he didn't talk. He's in love with Gee. HE'S in LOVE with GEE! I thought we had something but maybe I was wrong. She must love him too to because she chased him down the hall. I need to ask her what's going on between them before anyone gets_

Troy:

_...Hurt, sad, disappointed. What else? I don't think anything can describe how I feel. I'm so stupid. I should have told her. And maybe, just maybe, we could be happy. I guess she already is happy... Look at her smiling at him. I wish it was me she was smiling at. We aren't even together. I shouldn't even be caring, but I do. She should be_

Chad:

_...With Troy! Come on, everyone knows that. I mean sure that other guy is cool, but Troy! He should make his move quick before someone else does. He's hurting my head! Wow, this makes me realize how much I love Taylor! Speaking of Taylor, I wonder what we're gonna eat at break. Maybe at break they_

Taylor:

_...Should talk. Of course, if you think about it... Troy did mess up. And Gabi does look happy now that Bee's here. Sure he's nice, but it's just not the same. Maybe the gang should try to help them. Or maybe we should let them like Bee said. This is very difficult. If Troy just remembered the_

Sharpay:

_...date! Ugh, it's all his fault. He knew Gabi loved him. What's his problem?! And, ugh! Why is Bee even here?! Wait, now I remember... we made Gabriella go to him. This is so not how its supposed to be. I guess I need to come up with one of my brilliant plans._

Kelsi:

_I feel bad for them. Troy looks so sad, Bee looks hurt, and Gabriella looks confused. I really want to help, but what do I do? Things were great before. But if I think about it again, it wasn't all that great. Maybe things would have been better without_

Zeke:

_...Brandon. He's just not the right one for her. He's only allowed to be her friend, nothing more. But I guess it's okay if that's what they want. Wait, no. I'm going to help Troy even if it takes forever to get_

Jason:

_...PINK JELLY! _**(A/N: I needed to end it hehe.)**

The bell rang. Everyone but the gang left because they were too caught up in their thoughts.

"Class has been dismissed. Are you here to help with the drama club later? If so, there is always something for you to help with."

With that the gang rushed out of the class room. "That was close." Chad said as they walked together.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Troy said as he walked away hoping to avoid Gabriella.

"Yeah," Gabriella said looking back at Troy and back at them, "I will too."

- - - -

"Wait Troy!" Gabriella called. "Troy," she caught up with him. "Why are always in a rush now? Just tell me what you were going to say."

"Gabriella, it's kinda complicated. It's nothing anyway." Troy said with his hands in his pockets.

"What?! Excuse me if it seems like I'm over reacting, but you do not like this guy you just met and your running away every chance you get. Please. Tell me." Gabriella insisted becoming irritated.

"People are staring." Troy said quietly while looking around at them shyly.

"Let them." Gabriella then softened with a pleading look across her face. "Please, Troy. You can tell me anything."

"I love you." Troy said meaning every word.

Gabriella was shocked; she couldn't say anything. **(A/N: Picture her when she was about to sing Breaking Free.)** All she could seem to say was, "I.. I-I gotta go to class." And with that, she walked off.

"At least I told her..." Troy said quietly to himself while watched her walk away.

- - - -

"Hey Gabi! How'd it go with Troy?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. I just really... don't know." Gabriella said still having a shocked expression on her face.

Sharpay then asked even though she knew, "What did he tell you?"

"Well, he said that he didn't like Bee. And that kinda hurt me." Gabriella said, ignoring the other part.

"Gabi, is that it? Because when you came over here, your face said something different." Sharpay responded.

"He told me that he loved me."

"Oh that straight forward? Wow." Sharpay said earning a light smack on the arm by Taylor.

"What happened after?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing... I-I walked away and now I'm here. I'm not ready for this. He keeps giving me mixed signals, and I don't like them."

"Don't you love him though? You can't possibly stop loving him that soon." Taylor reasoned. Gabriella stared in the air, thinking about what she said.

It was quiet until they entered the classroom. Gabriella then spoke with confidence, "You know. I'm tired of waiting for him. If he really did love me, he wouldn't have made me wait this long. And if he wants me," She said with attitude, "he has to work for me. Besides, Bee is perfect."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Sharpay said and they took their seats.

- - - -

School was almost over when Brandon came up to Gabriella. "Hey do you mind if I take you home? I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Of course, I don't think I could picture myself with anyone else." Gabriella said smiling.

Brandon didn't return the smile. Instead he said, "Right. Just meet me at my car," and walked away.

- - - -

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, what's going on between you and Troy?" He asked getting to the point.

Her smile slowly went away. She began to play with her fingers, "Honestly? Nothing, I really like you Bee. I hope this doesn't change anything between us, I mean. Not like anything is between us or I mean-"

He smiled and held her hand, "I really like you, too."

- - - - -

After dinner, Gabriella walked into her room. She couldn't get her mind off of what Troy had told her. She wasn't sure if she felt the same way, or if she was just confused. She needed to talk to someone about it. Her fist instinct was to call Troy, but she knew that was wrong. So she called Taylor who three-wayed Sharpay and Kelsi.

Gabriella; **Taylor; **_Sharpay;_ Kelsi

Well, you guys know why I called. I need help.

**Gabi, you know we can all tell you something, but it's you who decides it.**

_Tay's right. But it wouldn't hurt to tell you anyways. I think that you should dump Bee and stick with Troy._

But-

I think she should give Bee a chance. Since Troy isn't doing anything.

Well-

_Why should she? It's not the same if she isn't with Troy._

Well maybe that's a good thing. Maybe it will be different for the better.

Maybe-

**You guys!**

Yeah?

_What?_

**I think you're both right. But let Gabriella have a word... Maybe you should put them through a test.**

You know, that's not a bad idea! But what did you have in mind?

**Well...**

- - - -

A/N: Okay, well. Um, kinda not that good but its ok. just yeah. sorry if i took so long. I'm never home anymore & my laptop died and the charger broke & the computer like got weird soo, that's how it was. But anyways. **if you got any suggestions for what they should do let me know!**

Love, Elise


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**I own it all. Everything!! MUAHAHAHA. Really tho. Mmkay. Story time!**

- - - - -

**Gabriella's POV.**

Okay, so Tay and the girls said to test them. I don't know what to test them on. But Shar said we're going to hang out later to get on that so I guess I'm going to have a mental check list for now. So first up is...

"Hey Gee!"

I smiled. "Hi Bee!" I closed my locker, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you wanted to walk with me to class." His smile, so sweet and sincere.

Check! Bee is in the lead. How can I pass up his offer? "Sure, let's go."

"You know, we don't really know about each other that well. Why don't we get to know each other at the Den later?" He looked so cute when he asked. I had to laugh.

"W-what's so funny?" He looked even cuter so my giggle turned into a loud laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry! I can't tonight, I'm hanging out with the girls later." Check! He asked me to hang out tonight. So, he's really in the lead now.

"That's okay, maybe next time?" I just nodded because we stepped into the room.

**End POV.**

- - - -

The girls were heading to math when Sharpay asked, "Hey Gab how are you doing?"

Gabriella looked confused, "I'm fine?"

She sighed, "No, I know that but I mean about Bee and Troy. Who's winning so far?"

"Bee is. I haven't seen Troy all morning... Where is he?"

"He was in class earlier you didn't see him? And are we talking about big lead or little?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella replied, "Just a little one."

- - - -

"Hey Gabs wait up!" Troy called for Gabriella down the hall.

Gabriella looked back and saw Troy. She smiled, then shook off the smile remembering what had happened.

**Gabriella's POV.**

"Troy, I told you not to call me that anymore. I meant what I said." I had to show him that was being serious. He can't keep giving me these mixed signals like that.

"Oh... But remember when you came over and you were sad because the girls had a sleep over without you?" I just nodded. If he was trying to beat Bee, this wasn't working. Why would I want to remember when I was sad?

"So you and I did stuff that you said you guys do." But then again, we did have fun. Lots of things happened.

I waited for him to continue. I sighed, I'm tired of waiting for him.

"Troy, where is this going? We have class."

"Right.. well. You made a bracelet. See?" He showed me his wrist. I smiled because he was wearing such a girly bracelet. "But I didn't."

"Yeah, you said it was too girly. So I said that if you loved me you would make it." He is going to get a negative check pretty soon. He didn't make it. Sure it was nothing, but it still affected me.

Then I saw Troy take something out of his pocket. He took my hand and put it on. "This is yours. I made it... because I realized that I do love you. And every time I wear this bracelet, or you wear yours, think that I made it because I love you. Never will I take mine off. I hope you don't take yours either." He walked away.

He gets a big check. But it has to get a little smaller because he walked away. But still, I can't believe what he just told me. He remembered...

**End POV.**

- - - -

Gabriella smiled the whole walk to her next class. She would look at her wrist now and then and think about what he just did.

She wasn't sure if she should be with Troy or Brandon, but right now it didn't matter. She was just glad that Troy tried to better things between them.

Gabriella still had her smile when she met up with the gang. It was now lunch and everyone was sitting at the table, even Brandon.

"Hey Gabi. What are you smiling about?" Kelsi asked as Gabriella took her seat.

Before she could answer, Sharpay asked, "Yeah, how's it going? Is something _buzzing_ in your mind? Or is it just a _lunk_ of nothing?"

"Huh?" Gabriella was confused, as well as the boys.

Taylor tried to clear it up, "She means if we need to _check_ on you or if you _checked_ on it already."

"Oohhh... um yeah. I'm still a little confused but, the lunk isn't so lunky anymore." (A/N: lunk is supposed to be like Lunk head Troy and buzzing is like Bee. get it? hehe)

Chad was confused and spoke for the rest of the guys, "Is this some kind of girl slash alien thing you guys are doing?"

The girls laughed. "Chad, it's nothing we were just talking." Gabriella explained.

"Hey Gabster, what kind of bracelet is that? It's kinda weird." Troy blushed and Gabriella smiled.

Taylor hit him, causing him to ask, "What? I was just asking."

"Tay, it's fine. Someone made it for me. But I don't know if can keep it on... Not yet." She said.

"Gabi fill us in later k?" Kelsi whispered as Gabriella nodded.

Troy became noticeably quiet. "Troy, you okay?" Zeke asked.

He just slightly nodded. He didn't understand why she didn't know if she could keep it on.

"I just needa think a little. I'll see you guys later." He said before walking off.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Here we go again... Gabi just go get him now."

Gabriella didn't have to think twice, she followed him up to the secret spot.

- - - -

"Why did you go?" Gabriella asked.

He didn't look at her, he kept his back to her. "I said I needed to think."

She then said with gentleness trying to make him feel better, "About what? I'm here to listen."

Troy turned to face her, "I just want to be alone, alright? Just go to your bug friend."

"Bug friend? Don't tell me this is about Bee again."

He stayed quiet. He didn't want to talk.

Gabriella didn't care, she needed to tell him how she felt.

She sighed, "Before all this happened, before Bee and our date. Did you know how I felt?" She asked him quietly. She walked toward the bench and sat next to him. "It was obvious to me that you didn't. I loved you Troy. I really did. I tried everything to prove to you that I did, but I guess it wasn't enough. One day, you're about to kiss me, and the next you acted like I was Chad. They all said you loved me too, so I never stopped trying. Then our date.." She smiled as a tear rolled down her face, "It was really great. I still can't believe I had to ask you. The next day, not what I had in mind. Crying over a missed date isn't something I really enjoy doing..."

She paused and wiped the tears that were falling.

"Troy, what I'm trying to tell you is that I loved you. And I knew. I was devastated when you ever went out with some other girl, and especially when you forgot our date. That never changed. You, on the other hand, you didn't know. And you still don't." She silently cried before continuing. "And you have the nerve to tell me you don't like Bee? The only guy who managed to make me feel better after what you did? Troy, I don't know if you listened to what I have been saying, but that's how it's been." And she walked away.

- - - -

School ended and Gabriella was getting her books.

"Hey. I'm sorry." Troy said softly.

Gabriella turned to him and said, "Troy. I'm not in the mood for this. It's always like this."

She walked away to her car. "Wait... Gabs-iella. I really am sorry... for everything." He apologized genuinely.

"I know you are. But I don't know if I can keep forgiving you." With that she went in her car and drove away. Leaving him alone in the street.

- - - -

"Hey Gabi what's up? You were smiling nonstop then after lunch you got quiet." Sharpay said while sitting on Gabriella's bed with the rest of the girls.

Gabriella replied, "Well, I guess the main reason why I was smiling was because of this." She showed the bracelet, "Troy made it for me. It meant that he loved me. Remember when I thought you had a sleep over?" They nodded remembering and they smiled.

"That's really sweet of him. He's definitely in the lead now, right?" Kelsi asked. And Gabriella shook her head.

"No. It's a tie. During lunch when he ran away, we talked. He was ignoring me. So I told him how I felt before all this happened and left him. He must have listened because he came to at the end of the day to say he was sorry." A tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

Taylor then said, "Gabi, it's okay. You don't have to forgive him, but it might be better that you do. He obviously loves you."

Kelsi then commented, "Not that he never did. It's just that he's a guy. Guy's don't know what they want." Gabriella gave a half smile.

"You guys are really great. But is it okay if I just get some alone time right now?" She asked.

The girls stood up, "Yeah, go ahead." They said their good-byes and left Gabriella in her room.

- - - -

When they left, she decided to do her homework. Once it was finished, she went downstairs for dinner. Gabriella was quiet the whole time. Anna felt that it was better to leave her with her thoughts.

She then went upstairs and changed into her pajamas, wanting to start her night early. She was about to go in to her bed and turn off the lights when she heard a knock on her balcony.

She looked to her side and found Troy with his hands behind his back smiling. Gabriella opened the door and he walked inside. Troy put it on her wrist.

"Troy what's this?" He gave her another bracelet. It was a beautiful white gold bracelet. It had a message engraved in it, 'Never forget that I love you.'

Troy smiled, "It's for you. Chad was right... That bracelet I made was weird, so I bought you this."

Gabriella smiled and was about to hug him when her thoughts came back.

Troy saw this and asked, "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"No, I do. Thanks. It's just I don't feel well is all." She said sitting on her bed.

Troy then remembered and grabbed her hand, "Hey, lets go get ice cream. That always made you feel better."

She smiled and thought to herself how much Troy was now in the lead. "But I'm in my pajamas."

He looked at her, "It's fine. You look beautiful."

And with that they went to get ice cream.

- - - -

Gabriella forgot about Bee and had a great time with Troy.

They finished and went home. They were now on Gabriella's front porch.

"Thanks for tonight. I feel much better." She thanked him.

"It was nothing." He hugged her and they held each other, loving the moment.

When Gabriella let go, "I better go inside now. I'll see you tomorrow Troy."

Troy nodded, "Yeah, see you."

- - - -

Gabriella smiled as she entered her house.

She walked up to her room. Her phone rang, it was Taylor.

**Taylor** ; Gabriella

"Hey Tay!"

**"Hey Gabi. Someone sounds happy. What happened?"**

"Nothing really. Troy gave me another bracelet and took me out for ice cream."

**"Oh so Troy was with you?... Did you bring your phone with you?"**

"No, I left it in my room. Why?"

**"Well, that would lead to the reason why I called. Something happened... And I don't know if it's for the better or the worse. But..."**

- - - -

A/N: Hm!!! I wonder what happened... Was it for the better or for the worse...

Why did Taylor respond by saying "Oh so Troy was with you?" & What's with all the bracelets:P

& Why does it seem like Gabriella is so moody? Oh I'm just kidding! That wouldn't happen in this story. Haha, that would seem sort of irrelevant to the story line.

K, review please! Thank you !


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews & adding my story to your favorites or alerts:) It makes me so happy! haha. K. Well.**

**I obviously don't own it.**

**Chapter Nine.**

- - - -

**Taylor** ; Gabriella ; _Sharpay_

**"But..."**

"But... But what?! Taylor come on!"

**"Oh right! But first, let me ask you this... Do you like Troy?"**

"Yeah, of course."

**"Okay then, I guess this is good news? Someone told me that Bee is moving back because his girlfriend wanted him back. Now him and her are really happy..."**

"W-what? Who told you that?"

**"Bee did. He was really happy. He said he was going to tell you first, but you weren't answering. And that's why he was so concerned that none of us interfered with you and Troy because it happened to him. That's good right? Because you like Troy."**

"I.. I don't know. This is complicated."

**"What's so complicated? Maybe we need Sharpay and Kelsi."**

"Yeah. You're right, but Kelsi is out on some trip with Jason."

**"Oh yeah! That's right, she told us they were going for the weekend. I can't believe they were allowed to go. Anyways, I'll call Shar."**

_"Okay. Taylor said there were complications, I assume this has to do with you, Bee, and Troy."_

"Yeah, it's really complicated and difficult. "

_"Ha! Really complicated and difficult? It's simple, you either like him or you don't."_

**"But I think it's hard because she likes both of them."**

"Yeah, Tay's right. And now that Bee's moving, I don't know what to do."

_"So wait, you mean... You like both of them? It's still a tie?"_

"Yeah... You're supposed to help me, not make me more confused!"

**_"Sorry..."_**

**"He's moving Friday, tomorrow. If you wanted to know..."**

_"Question. Didn't you say you LOVED Troy? Why the sudden change?"_

"I guess Bee came along and changed my mind."

**"Basically you just said that you love Bee now."**

"What?! No, no! Of course not. I don't love him."

_"You just simplified this oh so complicated problem."_

"I-I guess I did... Thanks guys! Bye!" (A/N: Sorry if that was so long!)

She went to sleep after that, thinking she had solved her problem.

- - - -

The next day Gabriella woke up and got ready. She went downstairs for breakfast.

"I just got an offer to go to New York." Anna told her as she cooked breakfast.

Gabriella cried, "No! We can't go! I want to stay here!"

"Honey, relax. I was offered a vacation with the other workers. And besides, I told you we're staying here until you graduate." She smiled and kissed Gabriella's forehead and went back to cooking.

She apologized, "I'm sorry mom. I-I don't want to go."

Anna looked at Gabriella. "You sure? This has been your dream vacation ever since I can remember! And besides, I don't think you would like it all by yourself. I'll be gone for a while."

"I-I know it has, but I'll be okay. I wanna stay here, I can't possibly leave Troy just yet. But would you mind if I invited the girls? And when you're gone too?"

Anna smiled, "Of course. As long as they are allowed to. But you know, the workers aren't as fun as you."

Gabriella smiled and they ate breakfast together before going to school and work.

- - - -

"Hey guys!" Gabriella said cheerily as she waved to the gang. "Wow... the gang still looks big even without Kelsi, Jason, and Bee."

She was wearing both bracelets Troy had given her. The girls noticed.

Taylor complimented, "I like your bracelets, Gabi."

Sharpay chimed in, "Me too."

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy, "I love them."

"Because they're from Troy, huh!" Chad said as Taylor shot him a 'Why-did-you-say-that" look.

She nodded and everyone was smiling. "Good. Everything is perfect now, we're all with the people we love." Zeke commented.

"Oh, but Troy and I aren't with anyone." Gabriella said while playing with the bracelets.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck, "Actually I'm kinda dating someone."

They all whipped their heads in his direction with raised eye brows. Everyone but Gabriella and Troy groaned. "Why?!" Sharpay asked, then got elbowed by Taylor. "She means 'who'."

Zeke continued, "And since when?"

Troy laughed awkwardly. "Alexandra Nicholas, since today. We have a date tonight."

They all frowned. Troy had met her at a basketball camp, before he met Gabriella. Alex claimed that she loved him, but Troy felt nothing but a sibling relationship with her. For some reason, it has changed now.

"Are you serious?!" Chad exclaimed with widened eyes.

Gabriella stayed quiet, still playing with her bracelets not looking at anyone. The girls had told her about Alex before. Gabriella felt sad and remembered how beautiful she was in the picture she saw. They said she a little on the tom-boyish side. 'She must be smart and talented too' Gabriella thought. She thought he loved her. Then she remembered the bracelet he said he would wear. She searched him with her eyes, and couldn't find it. Instead she saw one of those rubber wristbands. She looked at her bracelets and quickly pulled them off.

Everyone watched her as she took them off. Troy winced at her quickness. She was rubbing the bracelets gently. She then put them back on slowly. Everyone but Troy looked at her with sympathy.

"We better get to class," She said quietly while walking in front of everyone.

- - - -

They were all wondering why Troy was with someone. Especially after he knew Gabriella loved him. He worked hard and he just threw it away.

- - - -

School ended and Gabriella was driving home.

Once she was home, Gabriella walked outside to her balcony. She then sat down on the chair and rested. She felt herself become weak and sad.

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I cant stand you_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_

Why did Troy make her feel like that. Why couldn't she just let him go? Her thoughts were racing through head.

_You know exactly what to do_

_so that I cant stay mad at you_

_for too long thats wrong_

She walked to the side and saw the emptiness of the street. That's how she felt. She watched the leaves go with the wind.

_And I hate how much i love you boy (yeah...)_

_I cant stand how much I need you (I need you...)_

_and I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoa..)_

_but I just cant let you go_

_and I hate that I love you so (oooh..)_

Gabriella dragged herself to her bed. She rested on it's comforters. She thought of Troy. She thought of how much she loved him. Now, she thought of all the times he lead her on. And the times he made her cry. Then to the times he made her smile and laugh. Finally to the many chances she gave him.

_Said its not fair_

_how you take advantage of the fact_

_that I love you beyond the reason why_

_and it just aint right_

She stood up and walked outside again. She saw her friends and smiled. She reached for her phone and invited them to hang out. They agreed.

_One of these days maybe your magic wont affect me_

- - - -

"Hey guys, come in!" Gabriella said. "My mom's not here, so it's cool for you guys to stay forever."

"Where is she?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, she's in New York for vacation with the other workers. I didn't want to go..."

Sharpay and Taylor exclaimed, "What?!"

"Gabi are you nuts? You have been dying to go there!" Sharpay said.

Taylor added, "Yeah! Why didn't you want to go?"

"I wanted to stay here. I thought that maybe Troy and I would be together because of what happened yesterday. I regret thinking that now." Gabriella explained.

"Oh... Well, why don't we hang out just us girls?" Sharpay suggested with a smile.

Taylor and Gabriella agreed and they went to the car.

- - - -

"So, what do you want to do?" Gabriella asked as she started the car.

Then all three girls said together, "Shopping!" and laughed.

They were talking about how weird it was that Troy got with Alex so soon when 'Never Underestimate a Girl' came on.

Taylor laughed, "This song is perfect for our hang out right now."

- - - -

"Well, I think it's a good idea to make yourself feel better." Sharpay said while looking at the clothes on the rack.

Taylor was looking too, "Yeah. We should get you a bunch of new outfits and show him what he's missing."

"Guys, remember what happened last time?" Gabriella said as she looked at them.

"Yeah, we do. But this time, it's all for you. Not him." Sharpay said as Taylor nodded in agreement.

Gabriella rolled her eyes then laughed. She walked away. Sharpay and Taylor frowned.

Gabriella came back and looked at them, "What are you waiting for?" She smiled, "I want something that's casual cute, and simply too hot to handle. And maybe some other's along the way."

They smiled and laughed. "So I'll get your cute." Taylor said.

"And I'll make you hot." Sharpay nodded.

- - - -

For the cute look, she bought a brown striped tank with a green flight jacket and matching green capris. She also bought brown rocketdogs. (A/N: Links in profile.)

"This would go great with your brown earrings at home." Taylor said as Gabriella payed.

"Yeah, that's right. They would!" She smiled, "Let's go get Shar."

They walked to Sharpay and she explained the outfit.

"Well, first off, I would like to say that I didn't know which hot you wanted. So... I picked out something that shows skin. For the boy's pleasure and yours." She winked as Gabriella and Taylor laughed. "Well, you have your jean skirt, and this totally cute teal halter. I say you play it up with some white accessories. Like heels, beaded necklace, something dangly for your earrings, and a bangle. Ooh! And maybe a purse too!" She ended it by clapping. (A/N: profile.)

"Okay, I'll take it." Gabriella said while leading them to the cashier.

They decided that after they had finished, they would go to the food court.

- - - -

"Hey isn't that Troy and Alex?" Sharpay whispered to Taylor while Gabriella went and got their food.

Taylor gasped and whispered, "Yeah, that is!"

"I can't believe he's with her!" Sharpay whispered loudly.

"I know! I can-"

Gabriella put the tray down. "Why are you guys whispering? And what about?"

They frowned and turned.

"Oh, I see." Gabriella sat down and gave everyone their food.

"I think I might have an idea for when I can use these outfits." Gabriella smiled.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other and nodded.

"First we eat, then we go home. I need to call Chad. Maybe he can give me the 411." Taylor said before taking a bite of her food.

Sharpay agreed, "Perfect. After we get that, then our plan can be set."

Gabriella was about to disagree when she saw Troy's arm around Alex. "Let's do this."

- - - -

"Call Chad already!" An impatient Gabriella yelled at Taylor.

Taylor didn't say anything. All she did was get our her phone and dial. "Hey Chad... Mhm... How did you- Oh. Right... So what's going on?... Oh, really? Okay. Thanks... I love you too, bye."

"What did he say?!" Sharpay asked anxious for the news.

"He said Troy is at the park and that he's planning something big for Alex tomorrow or Sunday. We don't know what though."

- - - -

"What are we going to do now? I mean something big is going to happen!" Gabriella asked.

"Hm..." Sharpay explained, "Well... Last time we did the first move, which led to his first move. So this time, we don't make the first move. This time we just lead him on so..."

Taylor asked, "So... He'll make the move again?"

"Exactly. Now first we have to show him that you're happy and others want you, too. So he has to hurry up. We'll arrange everything." Sharpay stood up and got the paper and jotted down the ideas. Taylor noticed that Gabriella looked uncertain.

"Gabi, don't worry. We'll make this work."

She nodded and asked, "So what do we do first?"

Sharpay spoke, "First, we hang out around him on purpose. He'll notice you and want you. Be extra flirty, just because it's fun. But what about those bracelets..."

"We can put them on her purse. That way she's still wearing them but not where he can see." Taylor suggested and they wrote it down.

They squealed. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe we're doing this... again!" Gabriella said while giggling.

- - - -

The girls were getting ready to go to the park. Before they did, they made Gabriella wear her shorts and a jumper she bought, her hair in pigtails. (A/N: Must I repeat this? In the profile lol) All three were surprisingly matching. That made them giggle.

"Kay, so think fun!" Sharpay said as they linked arms to the park.

Gabriella giggled, "Easy enough. Last one to the swings is a rotten egg!" And she ran.

Taylor said, "Cheater! And that line is so old!" And her and Sharpay ran.

They all reached the swings and swung together.

"Where is he?" Gabriella asked while she pumped.

Sharpay replied, "Don't know, but we just gotta be happy."

Taylor swung, "That won't be hard because we'll have fun!" And she jumped off. The other girls followed.

"Ouch! I'm not good at running or stuff like that with flip flops on." Gabriella said laughing.

- - - -

Troy was across from the girls. He and Alex we're going to have a picnic.

"Troy, I'm really glad we're together now." She said while leaning in to kiss him.

Troy immediately turned so she kissed his cheek. When he turned he saw Gabriella laughing with the girls. He smiled and looked at his bracelet.

He rolled up his sleeve and pulled the bracelet that Gabriella made down. Since it was tight, it stayed higher than his wristband.

"What's that?" Alex laughed.

Troy pulled his pulled the bracelet up and sleeve back down, "It's something my friend made."

"Oh... Is something wrong? Ever since you told me that your friends know about us, you-"

Troy cut her off, "There is no us."

"My fault Troy." She said shrugging. "So, who's the girl?"

Troy looked at her confused, "W-what girl?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

- - - -

"Oh my gosh! That's Troy! He's really here!" Gabriella whispered to the girls while giggling.

Sharpay stood up, "Duh, he's here. But don't laugh at me! You tripped three times already."

Gabriella stuck her tongue out and Taylor stood up too. "Okay guys, we should go play tag over there."

"Ah... That we should... Tag you're it!" Sharpay said as she tagged Taylor. The girls started screaming and running.

Taylor decided to chase Gabriella. She chased her near Troy, but Gabriella hadn't noticed.

Sharpay yelled, "Gabi! The curb!" She and Taylor just stared at Gabriella as she tripped over the curb and landed on the grass next to Troy.

Gabriella stayed on the grass rubbing her head. She groaned and rolled to her side, rolling into Troy. "Gabi!" Sharpay yelled.

"Girl, are you alright? You just tripped for the hundredth time! And this time," Taylor said more quietly. "You rolled into Troy."

Gabriella eyes widened. "Yeah, you did." Sharpay nodded.

"Oh my gosh what did he say? I hope he's not mad." Gabriella said rubbing her head.

"I'm not." Troy said looking down at her. She quickly sat up. "I'm sorry. To you too Alexandra. It's hard running with these flip flops."

Alex stood up, "Hey, it's no problem. I gotta go anyways. Nice meeting you!" She said as she walked away.

Sharpay mouthed 'flirty' and Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Well, Shar and I were going to go meet up Chad and Zeke. Bye!"

Gabriella looked confused so Taylor mouthed 'call you later'.

Troy grabbed the picnic basket. "I made this picnic all by myself and no one is here to share it with me." He fake sighed.

"Aw, poor baby! I'm here, why don't you give me some of you're yucky food." She said giggling.

"Gasp, 'yucky'! Please watch your language. That's hurtful." Troy said while taking the things out of the basket.

"Oh just give me the food, I'm starving! We ran around this park forever."

Troy looked at her, "Yeah. I know I saw you."

"You saw me? I didn't even notice you were here." She said grabbing the sandwich.

He nodded slowly and frowned, "Of course you didn't..."

"I hope you're not too sad. Don't cry now." She laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Let's just eat shall we?" He asked as she smiled in agreement.

- - - - -

It was almost dinner time by the time Gabriella got home. Her and Troy had spent the afternoon together at the park. Now they were on her front porch.

"I guess I should go now..." Troy said and Gabriella stopped him.

"Wait!" Troy looked back.

Gabriella asked shyly, "Did you want to stay over? My mom's not here and I'm going to be by myself so..."

Troy smiled and walked back to her, "Sure, as long as you're cooking."

- - - -

Gabriella and Troy were washing the dishes now. Gabriella couldn't help but bring up the topic that was in her mind for so long.

"How are you and Alexandra?" She asked as she wiped the dish.

Troy coughed. "Um, we're good." He sounded uncertain and Gabriella noticed but shrugged it off.

"Oh." She nodded, "She seems really nice."

"Yeah. Anyways, I should get going now. Thanks for dinner, it was great." He said in a bad attempt of changing the subject. He then hugged her.

She reluctantly let go and said quietly, "Yeah, it was."

They both walked to the door. "Bye, I'll call you later or something."

She rested on the door frame, "Sure. Tell Alexandra I said hi."

- - - -

Gabriella ran upstairs and changed into her pajamas. She called Taylor and Sharpay.

Gabriella ; **Taylor **; _Sharpay_

...And then he left.

**That was weird of him.**

_Hey you guys wanna sleep over so we can talk about this more?_

**Sure, I'll just get my stuff ready.**

Yeah, me too. I can pick you up Tay and we can go there together.

End Conversation.

- - - -

Gabriella finished getting her things ready and called Taylor. She was ready, too. So Gabriella drove to Taylor's. When she got there, her mom answered the door. They told her she was in her room on the phone.

When Gabriella got inside, she found Taylor was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey, ready to go over to Shar's?" Gabriella asked helping Taylor with her things.

"Yeah, but wait. Guess what!"

- - - -

A/N: Okay, this one was kinda boring if I shall say so myself. & Sorry for the wait. It's like every time I go on the computer, I need to get off. Weird... Haha, K. Review please! Thank you very much!


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you! I'm hoping for those eleven reviewers again. :)**** It's not that small or big of a number, but I love it! It helps me update quicker. & I started school already! So it's like, whoooaaaa. ;) **

**Oh for sure, though. I own it.**

**Chapter X.**

- - - -

"Yeah, but wait." Taylor shouted in excitement, "Guess what!"

Gabriella dropped the bag and jumped, "Geez Taylor you scared me! What?"

"Chad's going to Sharpay's!"

Gabriella raised her eye brows, "That was the big 'guess what'… I guess that's cool."

Taylor picked the bag up, "Oh I forgot to say that he's bringing Zeke and Troy."

Gabriella gasped with eyes and mouth wide open, "Oh my gosh! I need to go change and get other clothes!"

She was wearing short-shorts and a tank top for her pajamas. Taylor was wearing the same but with pajama pants while Sharpay was going to wear a big shirt and shorts.

"No Gabi, this is good. You look hot."

"I guess I do." She giggled. "Good thing I brought my 'hot' outfit for tomorrow."

- - - -

"Welcome to the Evans'."

Taylor and Gabriella giggled. "Thanks Ryan. Where are they?"

Ryan pointed to the family room and they quickly walked inside.

- - - -

"Hey girls! Just put your things down there." Sharpay whispered so that only Gabriella and Taylor could hear, "I take it you knew Troy was here."

Gabriella laughed, "No I thought it was just us. Then Tay told me after."

The three girls sat with the guys on the ground. The guys were talking and eating food. Zeke had brought some cookies for the gang.

An hour later Chad asked, "Why don't we play some truth or dare?" They all agreed and formed a circle.

"Who wants to go first?" Sharpay asked and Taylor raised her hand and shrugged. "I'll go."

- - - -

Taylor, Zeke, and Chad had just gone. "Gabster. Truth or dare?" Chad asked.

She hesitated when answering. "Truth."

Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Zeke gave each other knowing looks. "Who do you love?"

She pressed her lips together. "D-do I have to answer?" She glanced at her bag with the bracelets showing. They all nodded.

She mumbled. "Troy." And Chad asked, "What? I can't hear you."

Gabriella looked at Taylor then Sharpay. They nodded in approval. She inhaled, "Troy."

Troy had a goofy smile on and Gabriella blushed. "Uh…" She then asked quickly, "Sharpay truth or dare?"

After, Sharpay had gone she asked Troy.

"Dare." Sharpay smiled and clapped. "Good! I have a great dare. But you know you have to do any dare I say." Troy nodded, "Yup."

Gabriella gave her a questioning look. Taylor whispered to her, "Don't worry." And then Gabriella nodded.

"Okay then. I dare you to break up with Alex."

Gabriella and Troy simultaneously exclaimed, "What!"

"Shar, you know that's unfair to Troy and Alexandra... It's not right to break up love…" Gabriella said with sorrow in her eyes.

Sharpay opened her mouth but Troy spoke before her. "It's not love and technically we're not together."

Sharpay opened her mouth again to speak but this time Gabriella spoke. "It's still not right. She and you obviously like each other. Breaking up because of a dare is a really bad reason."

Once again, Sharpay opened her mouth and sighed. "But we aren't together. And I have a better reason."

"Well, oh great one, what is it?" She asked with annoyance. She didn't feel like arguing with him about Alexandra. So why was she helping them stay together?

He ignored her sarcasm and said, "Because I realized I truly do love someone else."

Meanwhile, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor were watching them with popcorn.

"Oh really?" She asked still annoyed. "Then who is it? She must be really important to you. Seeing that you will break up with Alex right now."

Troy stayed calm, not trying to annoy her. Though he was failing. "Gabriella I love you."

The others had their mouths dropped and the room fell quiet. The sounds of popcorn being chewed had gone and Gabriella sighed.

The chewing resumed and she began to talk. "I don't get you, Troy. Stop doing this…"

"Stop doing what? I can't help it if I love you." Troy said looking into her eyes.

"Stop doing _that_, Troy." She softened her voice. "You knew I loved you, wait. No. You _know_ I love you."

Troy kept his eyes on hers, "Now I do. Being with Alex made me realize how much I really do love you." He attempted to smile.

She asked. "You mean to say you had to get with another girl to realize that you loved me?" He was about to open his mouth but closed it and looked down. She shook her head.

"I knew from the start. I gave up my dream vacation for you! I didn't need another guy to tell me I loved you."

He spoke softly. "New York?... But wait." Then Troy spoke with raised eye brows, "Is that so?" He laughed. "Brandon, he wasn't a guy?"

Sharpay bit her lip while Taylor put her hands over her mouth. Zeke and Chad's mouths were wide open. Chad's had popcorn in it.

"Bee? He was just someone I had a crush on, we didn't get together or anything. And besides," She glared. "It's not like he confessed his love to me."

They all had 'ooh-she-got-you-there' looks.

"Gabriella, I'm tired of this. I don't want to argue with you. I'm 'breaking up' with Alex right now, whether you like it or not. But I'm hoping you do." With that, Troy dialed her number and broke it off with Alex.

"I just want to be with you Gabs." His voice and eyes showed he was being truthful.

Gabriella closed her eyes and inhaled. Her eyes now open; she began speaking with a voice slightly shaken. "I-I do too Troy. But I'm" She swallowed. "I'm not ready for this yet. All these mixed signals… I'm sorry."

Troy sighed, "Me too."

There was a silence until Chad clapped with Sharpay. "And that is why you guys are in the next play." Zeke gave her a look.

"Yeah man! Now I know why chicks watch TV." Chad added. Taylor elbowed him.

Troy gave a half-smile. Gabriella blushed, "I didn't know you guys were here."

- - - -

The next morning they were all eating breakfast that Zeke had made.

The gang gushed about how delicious it was while Sharpay hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry for bringing up the dare last night." Sharpay apologized to Troy and Gabriella.

Chad apologized too. "I'm sorry for suggesting the game."

Gabriella looked at Troy then looked back at them and smiled. "It's okay guys. Everything happens for a reason and I think this has a good reason."

The others gave questioning looks and shrugs.

- - - -

They got dressed and hung out at the house. When it reached to around lunchtime, they decided to go to the movies.

They were paired up and that made Troy and Gabriella feel uncomfortable. The girls were told to get seats while the guys bought food.

- - - -

Inside the theatre:

An ad for chocolate came on. "Did you tell them to get chocolate? You know I love it." Gabriella asked as the girls shrugged.

"I don't think they got it. But you can't call them, they turned their phones off." Taylor told her.

Sharpay suggested, "Why don't you just go out and tell them?" And Gabriella nodded and walked out.

At the same time the guys were walking in the other door.

Troy told the guys before walking out, "I'll be back. I'm gonna get chocolate for Gabi."

- - - -

Gabriella was looking around for a bushy head. But it was empty. A group of guys she didn't know saw her and walked up to her.

"Babe, looking for me?" One guy asked. "I'm sorry, I was praying."

The other guy added, "Yeah, and I think God just answered your prayer." They laughed and pounded their fists together.

She ignored them and kept searching. "Looking for someone to butter you biscuit?" (A/N: HAHA. I'm sorry for these stupid lines! I needed to rub off the impression that they are annoying and such.)

Gabriella turned around and looked at them. "Excuse me?" She asked them with shock.

When her back was turned, Troy was found purchasing the chocolate. When he was done, he put it in his pocket. He walked back and saw Gabriella and the guys. He frowned thinking she was flirting with them and that she didn't love him. He turned around, attempting to take a step until he heard her scream. He saw the guys trying to kiss and touch her. He ran to her.

"I'll give you your chocolate right here!" The guy said to her with his hands on her.

She struggled to get out. You'd think someone would see them.

"Hey! Let go of her." Troy said as the guys ran off.

Gabriella ran to him. "I was just going to tell you guys I wanted chocolate a-and then these guys came up to me!"

He hugged her, "It's okay. I have something that might make you feel better."

"Troy!" She squealed. "You remembered! Chocolate _and_ saving me… Wow!"

He smiled at her and she reached in her pockets. "I might have something that will make you feel better, too."

She had her bracelets in her hands and put them on her wrist. "I always wear them. I just never showed it because you didn't wear yours."

Troy replied by pulling up his sleeve. "I always did. The team made fun of me because of it."

They smiled at each other and walked back to the theatre.

- - - -

It was now getting dark. The gang had spent the day together at the movies and shopping center near by. Everyone was leaving to go home. Troy and Gabriella were the only ones left. She looked at her bracelets and at his.

"Wanna hang out at my house? Um, so we can talk?" She asked him.

"Sure. What about though?"

She looked as if she was thinking. "I'll tell you when we get on the balcony."

Now they were on the balcony looking at the stars.

- - - -

**A/N: I think this might not be one of those great chapters, but. I tried. :) Oh! & I'm probably going to end this in the next chapter or so. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten plus One-**

**I'm Kenny. Wait, does **_**he**_** even own it? Maybe Walt Disney does! But he's dead, so hm…**

**Thanks for the reviews. Um… I found some very funny:)**

**- - - - **

Gabriella and Troy were on the balcony looking at the stars, enjoying each other's presence. Troy adjusted his position in the seat and asked, "So what did you wanna talk about?"

She was now sitting up straight with her hands on her lap, looking at the stars. "Well, 'us' and where we stand."

"We're sitting." He joked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious." She looked at her bracelets and went on.

"I mean we were really close and great friends before that date happened. And after that, everything sorta went downhill. With the missed date, Bee and Alexandra, and the dare…"

Before she could go on, he interrupted her. "Hey. We're still really close and great friends. Sure things go wrong, but we always fix it."

She smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't have doubted that."

"Was that all you wanted to talk about?" Troy asked looking at her as she admired the stars.

"When you gave me these bracelets, and told me what they meant… Did you mean it?"

He answered, "Of course, why?"

She looked at her bracelets and at him, "Do you still?" He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you to be my boyfriend?" She blushed.

Troy laughed. "No, I wouldn't mind."

She smiled. "Okay then. Would you like to be my boyfriend?" They were now looking each other in the eyes.

He leaned in, "I'd love to." And they kissed a loving kiss. It wasn't long because it didn't need to be. It had the right amount of love and emotion in it. They pulled back smiling.

"I'm sorry you had to make the moves." He said reaching for her hand and holding it.

She giggled. "It's okay, as long as I don't have to ask you to marry me." **(And that's the line that caused this story! I wanted to write that line since the beginning.)**

He smirked. "I don't know. It's kind of fun having you do this stuff."

Gabriella playfully hit his arm. "Maybe I will. I just hope I don't need to. But will you promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"No more mixed signals?" She said as she put her pinky out.

Troy repeated while bringing his finger out too. "No more mixed signals." They shook and he kissed her hand.

They spent the night lying with each other on her balcony, admiring the stars. They fell asleep and were awoken by Troy's cell.

- - - -

A sleepy Troy answered, his eyes struggling to adjust to the bright sun. "Hello?"

"Hey man. Did I wake you up?" Chad asked.

Troy yawned. "Yeah you kinda did."

"Sorry. Thought you would be awake already. It's almost twelve."

"What?" Troy exclaimed causing Gabriella to wakeup. "Oh I'm sorry, baby." He kissed her forehead.

Chad asked with a confused and disgusted voice, "Baby? Troy, I know me and Gabriella are your best friends, but please don't get us confused."

He rolled his eyes, "No Chad. Gabriella is here with me, I accidentally woke her up. Why'd you call anyways?"

"OoOoOoOoh!" Chad teased him like a little school girl, "You slept with Gabriella!"

"Not like that. But, we have news for you and the gang."

Chad said getting to the reason of the phone call, "Oh yeah! That reminds me, that's why I called. Meet us at The Den in about twenty minutes."

With that they ended the conversation. Gabriella and Troy got ready and went to The Wildcat's Den just in time. They walked in the doors holding hands. They saw the table where the others were and greeted them.

"Holding hands? Big smiles? What's going on?" Sharpay asked.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other smiling. Troy nodded and Gabriella answered. "We're together now."

The girls squealed. Zeke commented with a smile. "Well, I think it's safe to say this again. Everything's perfect because we are with the ones we love."

They all ate and Gabriella and Troy explained how it happened. Everything was great and they had a blast. Everything was the way it was before the first move…

**A/N: The End. Sorry if that was short… But, that's the way it goes:) Check my other story & one shots, too! Sequel, more, blah blah blah? Let me know! Once again thanks to all those reviewers and favorite-ers! ;) **

**Love, Elise**


	12. Epilogue

**Chapter Twelve-**

**Now**** I'm Walt! So I guess I do own it!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Um… I found some very funny:)**

**- - - - **

_Epilogue:_

_Six years later_.

"I do."

"And do you, Gabriella, take this man whose hands you hold, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled. "I do."

The priest smiled at the couple and raised his arms with hands open. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They leaned in and kissed. Her hands on his shoulder while his on her cheek. They both smiled in the kiss and pulled back. Clapping was heard as they looked out to their family and friends. They walked down the aisle together.

They reached the hall with the guests and sat at the tables.

"So, Mrs. Bolton, it turns out you _didn't_ have to ask me after all." Troy said as he smiled.

Gabriella smiled in return and lovingly rubbed his hand. "Well, _Mr._ Bolton, I'm glad I didn't have to."

The glasses were heard dinging. In response, the newly weds kissed and the party had begun.

- - - -

The next morning at Troy and Gabriella's house.

The gang had still kept in touch. They were all sitting in the kitchen for their first breakfast as all married couples. The usual couples were still together. Kelsi and Jason married first. Next, Chad and Taylor, then Sharpay and Zeke.

"Finally you guys got married!" Sharpay said with happiness in her voice. The others agreed as Troy and Gabriella held hands under the table.

Gabriella laughed. "You guys told us this yesterday. I'm glad you guys wanted this, too."

Chad stood up from the bar stool and went to get more juice. "Yeah, we really did though. It's like it was just yesterday you guys got married."

Troy stood up as well and patted Chad on his back and said, "Chad, man. It was yesterday." They all laughed.

Taylor played with her eggs for a bit and smiled, "Remember when we planned everything out for Gabriella when she asked Troy out? And all the chaos that had happened?"

"I remember. Troy was panicking so I told him he looked like a fox. He didn't understand what I meant and freaked out more!" Jason said chuckling at the memory.

Zeke put his arm around Sharpay. "We did have some crazy times though. I'm glad we're still together."

Kelsi swallowed her toast and added. "Yeah, and to think. This basically happened because of them." She said pointing her toast at Gabriella and Troy. "First move…"

Gabriella smiled as she rested her head on Troy's shoulder. She raised her head and whispered into his ear. "I love you."

He kissed her forehead and whispered back, "I love you too." He leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers causing her to giggle.

"You guys, no secrets!" Chad said with his mouth full of food.

Before they finished up their breakfast, Sharpay ended it with saying, "You guys are married. You're not supposed to be so flirty still."

Troy looked at Sharpay and said, "True."

And Gabriella kissed Troy on his cheek and said, "And not."

- - - -

**A/N: Pretty weak! Didn't know what I was rambling about in here, but yeah. :) haha. Thanks for the reviews! & HSM2 was the best!**


End file.
